Roswell
by Mikenator
Summary: This is purely my version of the all famous UFO crash out in Roswell. That’s if it were Irken related. There is no RaPr; if you think it that way, then you’re a little off.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim. If I did, it would still be on TV, a new episode every week for the rest of eternity! MWAHAHAHA!! . . . ahem. I was hoping this would be a one-shot, but I'll make it a few chapters instead. Probably three.

Summary: This is purely my version of the all famous UFO crash out in Roswell. That's if it were Irken related. There is no intended RaPr. But if you think it that way, then you're a little off.

Regular print present IZ

_Italics_ flashback

* * *

Roswell

"And that, my tallest, is how I will take over Earth with pink flamingoes!" Zim said proudly.

Red and Purple were in the Massive: the biggest and greatest ship in the Irken Armada. It was so huge, it actually made some small moons look like pebbles.

So anyways, Red and Purple were, once again, listening to one of Zim's 'brilliant' plans. The little guy had been on Earth for years now, and hasn't gotten any closer to dominating Earth than the day he landed there.

"Um . . . that's great Zim. Maybe this time it'll work." Red said sarcastically.

"Well, Invader Zim signing out." Zim ended saluting the two. Then the transmission broke off.

"I don't know why he even bothers anymore." Purple said crossing his arms.

"Remember when we thought sending him to Earth was actually a good idea?" Red asked his counter part.

"Yeah. Come to think of it, I remember why we even chose Earth in the first place." Purple answered, scratching his chin.

* * *

_Red and Purple are flying through space in a two-man spittle runner._

"_So why are we doing this again?" Purple asked Red._

_Red, who was piloting the ship answered. "Because, for us to become tallest one day we need to scout out one undiscovered planet and send back valuable data on it."_

"_Oh." was all Purple said in response._

_The two Irkens were still in Irken Elite training. They were, at this time very short, not having their Tallest-worthy growth spurts yet. They were wearing regular Irken uniforms._

"_Like we'll ever be tallest one day." Purple stated in disappointment._

"_At least we have a batter chance than Zim does." Red added. They both laughed at his comment._

_The two entered a solar system with nine planets and a sun in the middle (I'm considering Pluto a planet so nobody gets confused). The ships scanned them for any life forms or technology._

"_This system is really old. We might find something good here." Purple said enthusiastically._

"_Eh, so far the scanners have only picked up gas planets." Red added. Suddenly, the shipped started beeping. "Wait hold on. I'm picking up moderate readings on one of the planets. Yes, it's the third one away from that sun." Red said, pointing at a blue and green planet that had just came into view. They flew into the planets atmosphere and flew over a thunder storm keeping them hidden. _

"_Ok. All we have to do is take a few pictures of the area and send some life form and technology data, then were all set." Red explained. He looked over to Purple, who was fiddling with what liked like aluminum foil and tent polls. "Why do you always bring that stuff when we go on scouting missions?" he asked his purple-eyed counterpart._

"_It's not 'stuff'. I think Technetratanium foil is cool." Purple answered crumpling up into a ball, only for it to reform into its original sheet shape. _

"_But we use it for insulation. And what's with the sticks?" Red asked again._

"_Well . . . I made them, so they're important to me." Purple answered. "You shouldn't really be flying this close to a storm." He said to Red._

"_Please, I think I know what I'm doing. I'm just going to fly through them quick so we can see the ground." Red dipped the spittle runner into the storm clouds and in a few seconds, appeared underneath them. "See I told you nothing would . . ." A lightning bolt hit the ship, mercilessly rocking the two inside._

"_What's going on?!" Purple shrieked in terror. _

"_Massive energy surge from the storm! We're going to crash!" Red screamed._

_The ship shot toward the ground, catching on fire for some reason. Red and Purple latched onto each other (no homo) and screamed, bracing for impact. The spittle runner hit the ground hard, really hard. So hard, the impact could be heard from miles around._

* * *

"Yeah, I remember that part. That sucked!" Red said, remembering what Purple was talking about.

"I remember it only got worse from there." Purple ended.

* * *

Okay, there's the first chapter.

Don't worry, I'm still working on my other story. This just popped in my head and I wanted to write it down before I forgot it.

So until then, R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I've got to stop putting this. XP

Here's Chapter! This version is for all the people who believe that Area 51 holds alien ships and bodies. The real places are over in Ohio and Texas and stuff. Everyone knows that! XP

Anyways, here's chapter 2! The flash back will not be italicized anymore.

* * *

Chapter 2

Red was the first to wake up in the spittle runner. It had been badly damaged on impact and was definitely unable to fly. He and Purple were still strapped into their harnesses; surprisingly, they didn't suffer any major injuries.

Red turned to look at Purple, who was still unconscious. He still managed to grip onto the technetratanium and the stick things. Red unfastened himself and his partner, and opened up the hatch, and dragged Purple a few feet away from the crash. Along the way, Purple dropped his things and now lay on the ground a few feet away. Red bent over his unconscious friend, shaking him to wake him up.

"Hey . . . hey. Wake up!" Red said to Purple, completely exhausted and out of breath. He knew his efforts were in vain, as only a small murmur escaped Purple's lips. Red couldn't muster up enough strength to capacitate Purple, and he fell into unconsciousness next to his friend as well.

* * *

A Willies Jeep drove up to the crash site. A tall man with dark hair stepped out. He was wearing off duty WWII era army fatigues and major leaves on his collars. He stepped out of the jeep, ogling at the sight before him He had no words, no thought to what he was looking at. He just stared at the crashed spittle runner, the fire now dieing out. He looked to the left at Red and Purple.

"Oh my god!" was all he could spit out, almost out of breath. He could not believe his eyes! He walked over to the two and tilted his down toward them. "This is . . . unbelievable." The man said. He bent down toward Purple and rose back up; holding the tehnetratantium and the sticks in his hand.

"Space foil and sticks with weird writing on them . . . COOL!!" the man shouted, as if, he had won the lotto. "I can't wait to show this to my son!" With that, the man ran back to his jeep and drove off.

* * *

A few hours later, half a dozen jeeps and a few trucks and a flatbed drove up to the crash site. About two dozen soldiers armed with M1 Garand rifles surrounded the perimeter of the crash. A dozen other men, head to toe in hazmat suits, walked over to the crash and the unconscious aliens with stretchers. A hazmat in front looked down at Red and Purple.

"They still seem to be alive. Let's get them on the stretchers and to the base." The hazmat's voice was muffled from the mask, but the others managed to understand him. The other 11 hazmats carried Red and Purple to one of the trucks and covered them with a black cover.

"What shall we do with the ship, sir?" one of the hazmats asked the leader.

"Load it onto the flatbed and take it to the base." The hazmat leader ordered. The other nodded and motioned to a small crane attached to the flatbed. It picked up the spittle runner in one shot and placed it on the bed.

The assistant hazmat looked to his leader, who was for some reason, staring at where Red and Purple used to be laying. "Sir, what are you doing? We're ready to leave." He said poking the leader's shoulder.

"Huh? Oh, I was just thinking what such a discovery this is. Everything we knew about space and alien life can be now answered from those two." The leader spoke with such enthusiasm; it's as if he had found the answer to the universe itself.

"Well sir. That's only if they survive long enough for us to talk to them, and even if they speak our language." The assistant hazmat said.

"Ah yes, you're quite right. We better be going then." The leader said. They both walked over to one of the jeeps, as the soldiers reloaded back into the trucks along with the other ten hazmats. They sped off, leaving the crash site barren. Except for the impact crater, there was no evidence that anything landed there.

The leading hazmat sat in the back right seat of the second jeep; being chauffeured by a soldier. He turned to his assistant who was sitting next to him. "This is going to be a very promising year for Roswell, 1947."

* * *

And there's chapter 2. If you don't like it, don't flame me.

Chapter 3 will be out soon.

So unless you're thinking of flaming me, send those reviews in!

P.S. To Jesse Marcel Jr. If by some chance you ever read this, I apologize if I cameoed your father offensively.


End file.
